Through The Thin Walls
by ICanReadYouLikeABook
Summary: She's a broken heart. He's a heart breaker. She cries. He laughs. This is her story. This is his revalation. r & r ppl it's polite! DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **This LWD story is a bit darker and sadder than any other story that I've written, but it's not very depressing...just a bit of a watery-eye, not a tear jerker. XOXO Love all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Uh huh, whatever. Now lets get to the story.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if people can hear me at night. 

It's hard to beleive this house was build in the late '70's, the way it is now and everything. But apparently it was a trend to have thin walls. It scares the crap out of me, thinking that someone could possibly hear me, hear my secret in the late hours of the night.

Then there are times that I want someone to hear me, possibly a certain someone that starts with _Der_- and ends with -_ek. _But he already admitted that he can't stand girls crying, so I try my best to scratch out that possibility.

It's one thing to have a crush, and another to be in love. I think my situation is the latter, only much deeper, much purer, much more. Crushes don't make you feel this way. It can't make you cry at night. That takes love, something I'm drenched in 24 7.

I wish that I could fall asleep happy. I wish I didn't cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I stir my cereal with my spoon, not hungry. The food din't even look apatizing in the box. Why should it change when drenched in white liquid? Now it just looks revolting. I sigh. If I didn't eat soon, I'd throw myself into an eating disorder. 

I hear footsteps as I choke myself with my breakfast. Yeah, it really was revolting, but I forced myself to swallow. An eating disorder wouldn't be very appeasing.

My heart speeds up, and birds flutter around in my stomach.

It's you.

In just pajama shorts and thin white t-shirt, you still manage to glow. You have your game face on, and I know you're about to try to do something to irritate me- keyword try. You couldn't irritate me if your life depended on it. I'm too much in love.

"Mmmm, breakfast. Thanks, Case," Derek says to me, and grabs my bowl.

I have no intent to grab it back, and/or yell my famous "De-rek!" call of irritation. That call left my lips a long time ago. I'm too dazed at how close he is to do anything but stare at the table and bite my lower-lip.

He sits down across from me and starts mixing the Cheerios with the spoon, waiting for me to do something, anything. I knew he wouldn't eat it. It was just an act of agitation. Too bad he lost.

Seconds passed, and it finally dawns on him that I have no rebuttle to his action. He sighs, and throws down the spoon in frustration, making me jump a bit.

It's official- I'm a wreck.

He throws up his hands in dispair, making them land on the table with such a loud slam, me _and _the cereal jumped.

"_What _is your problem? I snatch the remote, you get all nervous and go upstairs. I call you names, you don't say anything. I lie, I steal, I practically _bully_ you, and this is what you return. What the hell?"

I sigh, and conjure up any spare feeling of hate and anger. Unfortunately, there's none, so I have to just wing it.

I look him straight in the eye, and give him what I've got...even though it's not much at all.

"For your information, We're both about to be Juniors in a couple of months, so don't you think it's time to grow up and act our age? I refuse to be childish."

Ugh, lame.

He shakes his head and narrows his gorgeous brown eyes into slits. "That's _not _it, Casey, that is _not_ it," he cries, pointing at me accusingly. You're playing with me, Casey. You're- you're playing with my mind. Something's up with you, and I'm going to find out!" He snickers a bit crazily, slides my bowl back to me, and leaves the kitchen.

If only he knew.

I always knew I wasn't the best person to cover up my tracks, or hide what I'm feeling. I get caught. I always get caugh. But this was one of those situations, that you get caught and die, or you keep it a secret. I'm working on the latter, but apparently it's not going so well.

I recollect the way he looked, angry, but still incredibly beautiful. I could even smell his morning shower hanging around him when he grabbed my bowl, and I swear, he softly brushed my shoulder as he was theiving my bowl. I have a feeling I'm going to cry even longer tonight.

I slide out of my chair, thinking about taking a picture of the bowl and labling it, 'Derek Touched This!!!!'

Nah, that's for crushes. What I have is so much deeper.

* * *

My heart is beating so much, it's about to grow wings and fly away. Derek casually flips through the channels after have stolen the remote from me. Of course, I did nothing, earning me a, 'You're a Freak,' look from the guy I loved, ripping me apart. I'd pay a million dollars to see him smile, but of course, he'd rip me off by taking the money and running without even throwing me a grin. 

I was that much unloved.

I focus more on him then the blaring, obnoxious TV. His features are focused on the screen, concentrating and gorgeous, the image of a poster child. I had changed my image a year ago- more makeup, curly, longer hair, different clothing. But unlucky me, he came to school that same day, looking a million times more gorgeous with a new cut, new threads, and a whole new swagger all the same. I looked like roadkill compared to him, even though I got a compliment from Emily.

During a commercial, Derek feels eyes on him, and looks my direction. He gives me a strange look, making me blush. When he stares at me, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world, and sometimes I feel like I should be ashamed.

"What?" he questiones me in a very unfriendly way.

It takes me a lot of effort, but I tear my eyes away from his stunning face, and onto the screen. "Nothing...nothing," I mumble, feeling like the annoying step-sister he always potrays me to be.

He turns off the TV with an impatient, annoyed click of the remote, and throws it down. Fearfully, I keep my eyes on the blackened screen.

"Casey, what is your problem?" His voice comes out softer, less harsh then expected.

'_Why, I love you, of course_,' I think to myself.

"Nothing," I mumble dryly. My throat begins to close, and panic covers me like a cloak. My heart was ready to take flight again.

"No, not nothing. Something. What is it?"

"Nothing, Derek, geez."

He rolls his eyes, obviously irritated. I have to get out of here quickly.

"Why are you always pestering me? Why can't you just back off? I've got nothing to hide!" I say quickly, making an escape for the stairs.

"Casey..." he begins, but I am already on the second floor.

I can feel him from below me. He gives of frustration, and I wanted to kill myself for making him feel that way. I would give my life for his, my happiness for his, my world for his. Again, I would pay a million dollars to see him smile.

I run to my room, eager to be alone, but still hoping for his presence. He drove me crazy, the way he was. I could write a book about him and never finish. I could write a trilogy on my feelings for him, and never get past the first book.

But he didn't know that. He never would.

* * *

I wrote this forever and a day ago. What do you think? It's not very good, because it's a younger me. Should I continue, or is it done? EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS GET A FREE PICTURE OF A CEREAL BOWL LABLED 'DEREK TOUCHED THIS!!!!' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Do you, ICanReadYouLikeABook take all these beloved reviewers and readers to be your, uh...partner? I DO!! I was checking my email, and then I saw 35 new messages. I was like, whoa! I started crying. It just shocked me. I aboslutely love you ppl! XOXO Love all my readers and reviewers. Enjoy!

**Rating: **PG-13 for stuff soon to come.

**Characters: **Mainly Casey McDonald and Derek Venturi. Family and friends included.

**Disclaimer: **Tell you later...

**Chapter Setting: **School Cafeteria

* * *

Casey sat down on the table's seat to the right of Emily with her head in the clouds and a sigh. Stirring her applesauce absent-mindedly, she though back to the past, where there was no Derek to make her suffer like she had been suffering lately. 

Ever since the incident in the living room, she had to cover up everything she did. He watched her every movement, and analyzed her every expression. It was a wonder to her how she still even had her own thoughts.

'_Face it,' _she thought to herself, '_You're a prisoner in your own enviroment...all because you made a very bad sense of judgement_.'

Emily rolled her eyes and put down her spork in frustration. "Casey, get a hold of yourself and keep it! What is _wrong_ with you?"

You can always count on Emily to make a girl feel better.

Casey looked up and forced a smile. "Nothing, Em. I'm fine," she said, as if Emily had just said the craziest thing in the world.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but to everyone's suprise, Sam slid into a seat right next to Sheldon. Sheldon froze in suprise and looked at Emily, who was across from him, for an answer.

"Uh, Sam? You lost?" Emily asked him bluntly, and he looked at her as if she, too, had said a very ludacris statement.

"What? Can't a guy sit with some long, lost friends?"

Everyone just stared at him.

Finally, his masqurade broke down. "Ok, look. I can't stand it anymore. All Derek talks about is Casey. Casey did this today, Casey did that yesterday, Casey had the nerve to look at me, I mean can you beleive that? Casey _looked _at me!" Sam recited sparatically, stabbing his soft taco with his spork so hard it broke.

"It's okay, Sam. Just put the dinnerware down, and we can talk about this," Emily joked.

"You're halarious," he said dryly, frowning at his broken utensil. Casey smiled to herself. So what if he was talking about her negatively? Atleast she was the center of his conversation, something she had wished to be for almost a year.

Max, Casey's former boyfriend slid into the seat on the right of Sheldon, and groaned.

"Derek?" Sam asked him.

"Derek," he replied unhappily.

About eight more people from Derek's "clique" surrounded the three of them with complaints of Derek and began to eat.

"Ok, _no_! Sam, _no_! You people can _not_ sit here!" Casey cried, throwing her spork onto the table. "Why don't you guys just change the subject?"

It was just too bizzare for Casey. People like _this_ didn't sit with people like _her._

A cheereleader from Derek's table answered her question. "No one talks when Derek's talking, he says. Yet, no one's even wanting to listen."

Casey sighed and gave up. "Fine. Just no profanity, no dirty jokes, and use your manners," Casey instructed, counting the rules off her fingers. They shrugged, just happy to be free of from the rule of their evil dictator.

"So Sarah," a cheerleader asked her friend cautiously, as if she was waiting for some kind of explosion. "How was your day so far?"

Sarah grinned from ear to ear. "It was _good_!" she said slowly, savoring the words she had been wishing to speak for awhile.

They all laughed. Everyone knew how wonderful it felt to be able to say what you wanted, and listen to a good conversation. It was like a huge wight off their shoulders. They were free!

And the chatter began.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Casey had to admit, she was having a good time. Everyone's conversations were really helping her get her mind of of Derek, and even Sheldon seemed to be mingling with the populars, a social feat most did not try.

She even caught herself smiling.

And all it takes, is Derek to crush it all.

Derek Venturi strided over briskly, irritation all over his features. The table grew quiet, and everyone had stopped eating, fearing for their lives, waiting for the worst.

"Move!" he hissed at Danny, a football jock sitting across from Casey. Her heart fluttered, and her mind became clouded once more. Her confidence was lost, and her words became hard to manage.

She was happy to see him, yet irritated that he was back into her space, her thoughts, her everything once more.

"_What_ do you think you're doing with _my_ friends?" he hissed at her, anger seeping from his pores. No one outdid The Venturi. No one.

Casey forced herself to be angry. "I beleive that no one owns them, and that they can sit wherever they want. They're people, Derek, not cereal box toys you collect."

Even though it was silent, she could feel everyone around her, silently cheering her on, hoping she won't falter under his wrath. She realized that they needed her. She would do this for them. She would do this for herself.

"Yeah, we'll these people don't sit with people like you," he sneered. "They don't have time to listen to your pathetic people's problems."

She sighed in a huffy and narrowed her eyes. The people around them felt the normal tension around the two. It really was always present.

"The only problem us people have is you. Get lost ass. If you haven't noticed, they deserted you because they don't want to listen to your problems," she said coldly, and for a split second, the world wasn't at his feet. And he knew it.

"god, Casey, you're such an ass!"

She smiled bitterly. "I know."

"The irritating, annoying, needles in your side kind."

"Of course."

"I'd rather go to hell than live with you."

"Oh? Do tell."

By this point, she had crumbled. Her insides were gorged out, her heart was punctured, and the plastic little 'keep going, it makes me feel good' smile on her face was the only thing that could keep her from crying. And, to her anger, she couldn't help but feel dazed. He was so angry, yet it was turning her on (like usual). Yet, he began to get quieter, until he was suddenly just staring at her, as if she had sprouted an extra head.

"You...freak!" he exclaimed, noticing her dazed expression, strange and yet interesting, like...something Casey would do.

He got up swiftly, and everyone else followed obediently. She could feel the coldness of their hearts as the got up to leave. One minute, they were actually school mates, laughing and joking, enjoying the time before it was all over. And in the hallway, they would not flicker a smile. They would not wink to say they still wanted to be friends. No, they would go back to being Derek clones, terrorizing the school, being the bitches and jocks that Derek had designed them to be.

And she sighed and fininshed her lunch silently, Emily and Sheldon exchanging worried looks throughout the period. She couldn't help but think about all the evil things he'd said, and her heart sobbed, wings broken, energy gone.

She left.


End file.
